


I'm gonna be your Bubblegum Bitch

by IcyTouch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bars & Clubs, Bubblegums, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: Candybear, Sweetie Pie, wanna be adored, I'm the boy you die for. So pull me closer and kiss me hard, I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart!





	1. Meeting eachother

**Author's Note:**

> Basically too much Marina and the Diamonds

"Who's the guy Aoba is talking to?"

Trip furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes darkened slightly. Usually, he and Virus knew everyone Aoba liked to hang out with. On the other side, the bluenette didn't seem too happy while chatting away with the piercing-covered guy in front of him.

"I don't know. Go and ask him."

Virus concentrately looked at his coil, typing a message for someone. Trip sighed, buried his hands even deeper in his pockets and walked over to the two men.

"Yahoo Aooooba!", he called out, voice blunt as always.

The older man smiled at him and scowled soon after.

"Where's Virus?", he asked genuinely concerned. "You two usually don't make a single step without the other."

Trip shrugged casually and eyed the blonde guy who was standing next to Aoba and looking at him with cold, lime green eyes.

"Down the alley. Typing some message for a jerk I don't know."

Aoba scratched his neck nervously.

"I see..."

An awkward silence followed in which Trip took a closer look at the blonde man. He seemed to be around his age, piercings covered his chin, his nose, eyebrows and nape. Aoba noticed the curiosity in his glare, a expression that was rare for Trip. Usually, he would stare at the people like they were rotten meat, disgusting and boring.

"Ah, I suppose you don't know eachother. Trip, this is Noiz. Noiz, this is Trip.", the bluenette introduced them, smiling at the two blondes.

Noiz lazily chewed on his gum and popped a pink bubble. His lime green eyes wandered across Trip's sharp jawbone, his hair and his earrings. Then, his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Friend of yours?"

Aoba nodded, smiling nervously.

"Yeah. Trip and I used to hang out together a lot.", he answered hesitately.

Trip had to suppress a grin. Poor thing, he still didn't know what happened before his accident. He just remembered him and Virus being his friends for a long time.

"Aoba-san. Nice to see you around."

Virus approached them and gave Aoba a warm smile, then his gaze wandered across Noiz' face.

"And who might that be? Are you Aoba-sans friend?", he asked politely.

Noiz stared at him, the smirk quickly vanishing from his face like he didn't approve with Virus. Usually, Trip's hands would've been curling into fists by now, seeing that someone looked at Virus this way, but he simply cocked his head. Virus watched him from the corner of his eyes and his brow lifted slightly. But Trip hesitated to look back at him and stared at Noiz instead.

"Well, we will take our leave for now. Nice to see you around, Aoba-san."

Virus waved at the bluenette who blushed slightly and smiled, then the blonde turned around and slowly walked away. Trip felt his stomach churn. Usually, he would've followed Virus with glee, happy to leave the street were all this dirty people were staring at him and Virus' light almost faded, but he was too captured by the lime green eyes in front of him.

"Trip."

Virus' voice was stern and blunt, like a owner calling his disobedient dog. And like a disobedient dog, Trip ruefully returned to the older man, not looking back once.

It was in their car when Virus spoke up again.

"You liked him, didn't you?"

"Are you jealous?"

Trip's voice didn't show a hint of amusement, only boredom and his usual disinterest.

"Don't answer my questions with questions. Did you like him?"

Virus was getting really pissed off by now. Trip noticed the small signs of stress that always showed up when the older blonde was annoyed. His lips started to twitch, his eyes narrowed slightly and his fingers nervously tapped the steering wheel. He smirked.

"I did. Are you jealous?"

Virus snorted and looked away.

"No. Why would I? Jealousy is an emotion which is felt when a person thinks they are getting less attention, love, respect or affection by the person they want to get these feelings from and instead, this person gives them to someone else. I wouldn't want any attention, respect or affection from you, neither are you giving any of this to someone else."

Trip grinned and adjusted in his seat, his muscles relaxing against the leather. Virus pulled up into the driveway that led to their house and opened the door of the black car. Stepping outside, he pulled his bag along and Trip lazily unbuckled his seatbelt. As soon as they were inside their apartment, he stripped his jacket, his shirt and his trousers, carelessly throwing them onto the floor next to the couch. Virus didn't say anything, slipped past him and disappeared in the kitchen, probably to prepare dinner. Trip yawned and stretched his arms, eyes half lidded and heavy. Maybe he would take a nap, have dinner and then go out tonight. It was annoying to be around Virus when the blonde was pissed. He lazily strolled down the hallway, entering his room and closing the door behind him. A soft roar greeted him and he smirked as the large lion stood up, shook his mane and padded towards him.

"Hellooo big boy!"

Trip wrapped his arms around the lions neck and buried his hands deep in Welters shaggy mane. The big Allmate purred like a lapcat, obviously happy that its master had returned. Trip sighed and nuzzled his face against Welters forehead, closing his eyes.

"Imma take a nap. You coming too?", he muttered and slowly let go of the black lion.

Welter purred in agreement, following him to the bed and jumping on it. Trip slumped down, rested his head on Welters shoulder and waited until the lion had curled up around him. Then he let out a soft breath and drifted off to sleep.

 

_"Dinner is ready. Would you get your lazy ass up and eat so I can do the dishes afterwards?"_

 

Trip bolted up and his eyes flung open at the sharp, cold voice. His hand clawed a few strings of Welters mane and the big lion growled slightly. Hersha was wrapped around one of his large, heavy paws and the head of the black snake dangled just above Trip's face. The blonde sat up, giving the anaconda a smack on the nose.

"Fuck you! I know that you're in a foul mood, but there's no need to scare the living shit out of me! ", he hissed and grabbed a black shirt from his drawer.

The snake pulled back a little and opened its mouth.

 _"And there's no need to hit Hersha either. He didn't do anything to you."_ , Virus' voice snapped.

Trip rolled his eyes and stood up. Walking over to the door, he looked back at the anaconda.

"Get him out of my room. I hate snakes.", he snarled.

Hershas jaw was jerked open roughly as Virus laughed, but finally, the large snake withdrew from Welters paw and slowly slid off the bed. Trip watched as its scale brushed against the black tiles and slithered out of his room.

Dinner was held while the air was thick with tension. It wasn't unusal for them to stay silent during a meal, but never had the silence been so heavy. After a few minutes, Virus put his fork down and stood up.

"I suppose you're going out tonight. Don't get too wasted. We have work tomorrow."

With this words, he left the dining room and Trip heard a door being slammed shut. He finished his meal, not bothering about Virus and returning to his room. He needed to find an acceptable outfit for tonight.

It was friday evening and the bars and clubs were crowded. Usually, Trip would only go out with Virus and stay by his side, but he went out alone sometimes. Mostly when Virus was pissed at him and he didn't want to stay at home. Today, he decided to hit the better clubs on Aoyagi-Street. Entering his favourite bar, he sat down next to the counter. The bartender already knew him and handed him a glass filled with bright pink liquor. He sipped it slowly, enjoying the sweet flavour of the drink. Suddenly, a low clicking sound rang in his ears.

"Didn't expect to find a suit-guy like you in a club like this. Where did you leave your tie?"

He turned around and was greeted with the sight of lime green eyes and shining piercings. His lips twisted and a lazy smirk creeped upon his face.

"Hey."

Noiz slumped down on the chair next to him and ordered a Whisky Redbull. Then, he slowly let his glare wander across Trip's face.

"Here alone? Or brought your tamer too?"

Trip scowled, bared his teeth. Tamer. What a disgusting word. Nobody would ever tame him. Virus was just the lucky one he didn't want to shred to pieces as soon as he looked at him.

"No. What about you?"

Noiz downed his drink and a glassy shine appeared in his eyes.

"I have nobody I could bring along. Wouldn't want to, anyway. They're all boring."

Trip's ears perked up and if he had a tail, it would start wagging by now.

"True."

Noiz pulled out a packet of chewing gum and shoved one inside his mouth.

"Want one too?"

"What flavour?"

"Find out yourself."


	2. I'm your bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are getting on it.

He slept in. He shouldn't have expected something different after drinking and dancing the night away. He remembered how tiny beats of sweat were shining on Noiz' forehead while they rocked their bodies to the rythm of the music, how he moved, every motion so fluid and graceful, how his eyes had glistened in the flickering light...

“Are you awake or do I have to send Hersha in again?”

Virus' harsh voice ripped him out of his thoughts and he growled, lowering his head.

“Fuck off, faggot. I'm not going to work today.”, he snapped.

Virus didn't respond, but his steps echoed down the hallway and Trip sighed in annoyance. He fell back into his pillows and closed his eyes. Despite he had been damn wasted yesterday, he didn't feel bad at all. While he laid there, he unconsciously licked his lips and a weak but sweet taste spread over his tounge. He savoured it shortly, thinking about where he'd tasted it before.

_“What flavour?”_

_“Find out yourself.”_

Noiz' chewing gum. He licked his lips again, trying to get more of the taste. Even after he'd eaten two sticks of the gum, he couldn't figure out what flavour it was. He'd asked Noiz, but the blonde just grinned and shook his head, saying if he couldn't find out by himself he shouldn't ask. It was sweet, but at the same time spicy and sour. Some kind of fruit mixed with a herb, if he had to guess. He remembered still tasting it long after he'd left the club and now it was still sticking to his lips. He sighed and rolled to the side, closing his eyes once more. He'd find out eventually.

He spent the day in bed and when Virus returned from work, he was already preparing dinner for the two of them. But the older man simply glared daggers at him and slammed the door to his room shut. So he still was angry. Trip shrugged it off and sat down to eat. Virus often sulked for days before returning and pretending that nothing ever happened. Trip was okay with it this way. A good excuse to go to the club again, hoping Noiz would be there.

“I thought you'd come back here.“

Trip turned around and was met with lime green eyes and a sharp grin. He smirked at Noiz and watched as the strobe light danced across the pale skin of the blonde.

“You did?”

Noiz nodded, sitting down next to him and staring at him with intensity. His eyes seemed to devour Trip's body and the young yakuza felt his blood starting to boil.

“You wanna dance?”

Now, Noiz' voice sounded hoarse and excited at the same time. Trip stood up slowly and grabbed the wrist of the blonde man.

“No.”

He dragged Noiz through the club until they reached the front door. Noiz furrowed his brows and stopped.

“Where're we going?”, he asked bluntly.

Trip rolled his eyes and turned around to face the blonde. The piercings glittered in the dim light and he could see that Noiz was licking his lips.

“Your house. Lead on.”

Noiz shook his head and sighed softly.

“Straight to the point, huh?”, he muttered and grinned at Trip.

The blue eyes of said man darkened slightly and his muscles tensed, ready to fight any resistance Noiz would come up with. But instead, the blonde snickered and suddenly, his arms wrapped around Trip's neck.

“I like that.”

His voice was barely more than a whisper and Trip felt cold lips press against his own. He shoved Noiz against the wall and forcefully parted his lips with his tounge. The weak taste of some kind of fruit mixed with a herb spread across his tounge and he growled in annoyance, loving and hating the taste at the same time. Noiz blinked at him and bucked his hips forward, grinding them against Trip's own. The blonde man bit his pierced tounge in response, eliciting a hoarse groan from Noiz' throath.

“Again”, he felt him whisper against his lips, “do it again.”

Trip tensed and shivered in anticipation, biting Noiz again. The blonde threw his head back, pulling out of Trip's grip and panting heavily. His green eyes were clouded with lust and he would've stumbled over were it not for Trip who catched him easily. He didn't know how long it took them to arrive at Noiz' apartment and how many times they'd stopped in some narrow alleyway for a quick makeout-session because the heat inside their guts grew too strong. But finally, the stumbled through a door and Noiz dragged him to a bedroom. His eyes held a feverish sparkle as he wrapped his arms around Trip's neck again.

“I'm your bitch. You can do whatever you want with me.”

This words made the young yakuza growl and push him against the bed, rolling onto him and ripping open his shirt. Noiz' breath hitched in his throath and he arched his back as Trip lowered his head and bit his now bare neck hard enough to draw blood. Licking the crimson red liquid off of his pale skin, he moved down his body until he reached the hem of Noiz' dark jeans. The blonde bucked his hips up, clawing the bedsheets with both hands. Trip grinned lazily and pulled Noiz' jeans down. Rubbing his member through the fabric of his black boxer briefs, he let his tounge slide across Noiz' stomach, finally reaching the piercings on his belly button. He tugged at them with his teeth and Noiz gasped slightly, one hand grabbing a fistful of Trip's hair. The blonde bit the soft skin of his belly and Noiz writhed underneath him.

“F-Fuck…”, he gasped and sucked in a sharp breath, eyes blown wide with lust.

Trip heard the muttered word and grinned against the skin of the blonde. His hand finally slipped under the waistband of Noiz' boxers and shoved them down. He wasn't surprised to see that even Noiz' member was pierced and he really didn't care. Without any hesitation, he lowered his head and wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft. Noiz growled slightly, lips twitching. Trip opened his mouth, slowly sliding his tounge across the head. Noiz' hips bucked up into his touch and he decided that it was enough teasing for now. He wanted him. His hands worked on his own belt, unbuckling it and throwing it into some unknown corner. His pants followed soon after and he forced Noiz to spread his legs wider. Obeying instantly, Noiz arched his back and licked his lips, piercing shining in the dim light. Trip leaned down, capturing him in a heated kiss while carelessly working two fingers inside of the smaller blonde. Noiz gasped slightly, but no other sound left his lips. Trip's eyes darkened and he withdrew his fingers quickly.

“You ready?”

Noiz rolled his eyes at him, wrapped his arms around Trip's neck and pulled him closer.

“Stop fucking around and take me!”

Trip didn't waste a second, lining himself up with Noiz' entrance and forcefully pushing in. The blonde shuddered, his eyes closing for a second, then he grinned and Trip began to move, rocking his hips against Noiz', friction rising until they both gasped for air and held onto eachother. Noiz dug his nails into Trip's shoulder, leaving bruised marks and a small line of blood dripping down his back as the taller man repeatedly slammed into him.

“Hahh… F-Fuck!”

It was the first real moan that spilled from Noiz' lips this night and Trip bared his teeth. He wanted more of this sounds. He grabbed Noiz' thigh, pulling him closer and increasing the speed of his movements. Noiz writhed silently, eyes blown wide and hips shaking. Trip watched him relentlessly, hand moving down to grab his cock. Noiz gasped and a violent shudder ripped through his body as Trip strengthened his grip.

“Fuck, do it harder!”, the blonde moaned, one hand clutching the sheets beneath him while the other grabbed onto Trip's shirt which was unbuttoned and hanging loosely from his left shoulder.

The taller man purred in agreement and obeyed willingly. Soon, he felt a sickening sweetness running down his spine and pooling into his hips. He wouldn't last longer. Noiz' body clinging so tightly onto him slowly started to tear his senses apart. He growled slightly, kissing Noiz again and biting his pierced tounge, savouring the taste of the fresh blood on his lips. The blonde beneath him yelped shortly, breath hitching and arching his back. With a stifled cry, he came between their connected bodies. Trip felt the white liquid splashing against his chest and his eyes slid shut for a second, before he felt his climax washing over him with numbing strenght. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Noiz' thighs and he groaned hoarsely. Noiz shuddered again as he felt the heat pooling inside of him, his body finally relaxing and his eyes closing as well. Trip managed to catch his breath again, blinking away the fog in front of his eyes and looking down at Noiz. The chest of the blonde was heaving and he slowly pulled away from Trip. The taller man let himself fall into the soft pillows and sighed quietly. Noiz sat up and leaned down, grabbing something from the floor. Trip watched him sleepily and observed as Noiz shoved something inside his mouth.

“Want one too? My mouth always tastes like shit afterwards.”

Trip extended his arm towards him, but Noiz shook his head and slowly leaned towards him. Trip furrowed his brows as their lips smashed onto eachother and Noiz slowly opened his mouth, but he gave in and parted his lips as well. Suddenly, something was pushed inside his mouth by Noiz' tounge and he felt the rough texture of a fresh stick of chewing gum. He grinned and pulled away, meeting Noiz' unreadable expression. But then, the mouth of the blonde twitched into a grin and he grabbed another piece of gum. Silence sunk over the room and while Trip was letting his mind wander off, something warm suddenly pressed against his bare chest.

“Mm… stay the night?”

Noiz sounded like he would fall asleep any second and Trip let his hand slide through the strawberry-blonde hair of the shorter male.

“Sure.”


	3. Anger is restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal is just a dream  
> for all the people like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter, sorry, it's short.

“You didn't come home last night.”

It was a simple statement, but it revealed Virus' feelings as strong as if he had just yelled at Trip. The younger blonde smirked and quickly hid it by taking a sip from his coffee. Oh, how bitter the jealousy tasted that seeped from Virus' words! It dripped through Trip's mind inside his blood and started to poison his whole body with guilt. But the young yakuza quickly snatched something from his pocket and unwrapped it. The sweet and sour taste of the now familiar chewing gum almost covered the bitterness of Virus' words and Trip licked his lips.

“I didn't. What's the big deal?”, he asked, provoking Virus further.

The older man clicked his tounge against his teeth and turned away. His eyes were narrow and cold while he finished his cup of coffee.

“I'm ready to go. Would you please get dressed so we can leave?”, he asked with his usual polite smile.

Trip shrugged and stood up, leaving his breakfast unfinished. Virus watched as he left the dining room and walked down the hallway to his room. Then, he grabbed his bag and keys to wait outside. Trip knew that he would only give him a few minutes before leaving for work, so the younger blonde showed up soon enough, dressed in his usual suit. They got inside the black car and went off to work.

Bored. Trip was bored. And when he was bored, it was better to not approach him in any way. Even for Virus. Leaning on the wall of some cold alley, he watched a few members of Morphine beating up some other Ribsteez. There was nothing much else to do. Virus, still pissed at him, had sent him out to watch over the team while he himself stayed back at Oval Tower to take care of Sei for the day. Trip shoved his hands inside his pockets and searched around for something entertaining. His hand brushed against the wrapping of something and he pulled it out. Right, he'd grabbed a few sticks of chewing gum from Noiz' jeans while the blonde was asleep. He studied the wrapping. It was black and Trip still didn't know what exactly the gum tasted like. But he was fine with not knowing it. He was fine with knowing that it tasted good. It tasted like rebellion and excitement and entertaining stuff. It tasted like… _Noiz._  
Trip licked his lips and unwrapped the stick, shoving it into his mouth and biting down on it. The sweet flavour spread across is taste buds and made him replay the events of yesterday. His hand slid inside his pocket again, pressing against his stiffening member.

“… and if they were finished by tomorrow, that would be great. Thank you!”

The door slammed shut and Trip stood there, a few files simply pushed into his hands while he stared after the older man. Virus did this on purpose. He wanted to keep him at home. He didn't want him to meet with Noiz again. Trip stared at the files and before he knew what he was doing, he ripped them to shreds. Welter lifted his head, watching as his master went berserk over Virus' damn possessive behaviour.

“Fuck him and his reports for Toue, fuck him!”

Trip had never dared to scream at Virus, the control the older man held over him was simply too strong for him to do so, but it didn't keep him from cursing Virus when he didn't hear it. And now, his blood was boiling with anger and it turned him into a raging beast. He couldn't stop himself from gripping the bedsheets and ripping them apart, smashing over his desk, breaking ever mirror in his room. Glass shards were stuck in his hands and he was breathing heavily, but his anger didn't fade in the slightest. Roaring like an animal, he started to hit the dark wood of the door until it suddenly cracked and he threw his whole weight against the door. It gave in and with a deafening crash, it fell to the ground. Trip stumbled over it, almost falling, catching his balance again and standing in the hallway, chest heaving and heart racing. Virus didn't even bother to come out of his room. So Trip took a deep breath, walked down the corridor and smashed the front door behind him.

Not knowing where to go, he simply wandered around the streets, the cold air soothing his rage to an acceptable level. He passed by the people on the sidewalk without even bothering to look at their faces. They were all the same. Dirty and disgusting, they were exactly what they seemed like. Things that were exactly what they seemed like were boring and not worth it to be used. But suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and his fist was already lifted, ready to hit whoever had dared to touch him. Instead, he kissed back when he felt the familiar lips pressing against his own. 

“Haven't seen you around in the last few days. Been busy?”, Noiz muttered into the kiss and sweet saliva dripped down his chin while Trip deepened the kiss.

The people around them stared at the couple like they were crazy, but Trip couldn't hold back when he felt Noiz' body sliding against his own. His tounge shoved inside the blonde's mouth and curled around his piercing, tugging at it roughly. Noiz gasped and pulled back, grinning this maddening grin Trip became used to very quickly.

“Let's go. Talk later. Kay?”

He'd never fucked anyone so rough and angry. But still, Noiz begged for him to do it harder, faster. And he obeyed. Every time. He burned his whole rage with the movements of his body against Noiz' own, ignoring the blood dripping down his shoulders after Noiz clawed onto him, ignored the blood dripping down Noiz' thighs after the third time they fucked. He ignored everything else than the blonde man beneath him whose green eyes tempted him again and again to take him out into this lifeless cosmos they could both rest in.

“You are upset. I won't ask, but you can tell me if ya want.”

Noiz was curled up next to Trip, watching him with glassy, sharp eyes. The taller man turned around and watched him thoughtfully before simply closing his eyes and dozing off to sleep. Maybe he would tell him one day.


End file.
